The Girl with a Dragon Tattoo
by Moronandhersis
Summary: There once was a girl with a black dragon tattoo. She has to find her mate before she will disappear into Stars. She has lived for millions of years just to find her mate. what does Lucy and Laxus have to do with this. LaLu


Chapter 1: The Girl

This is a story of a young woman named Lucy Heartfillia. Who had a strange mark of a Dragon in black on her lower back it changed color every one and then.

**? POV **

"Once upon a time there was a little girl. She was half dragon and half fairie, but she took the form of a human. She has a mark on her lower back that is naturally black but can change color every now and then. She is somewhere there right now looking for her mate. She will slowly fade into the stars without her Mate by her side. She has searched for millions of years in different human forms to find her Mate."

**Lucy's POV **

"I wish mother was still here." I said to myself

CRASH! "What is going over there?" I yelled at Natsu and Gray who were the ones who made the very loud sound

"That was Flame-brain, not me." Said Gray who was smirking at Natsu and me

Natsu was standing really close to me then I felt a searing pain on my birth mark. "AHHHH!" I screamed and then I heard a voice in my head that said "_don't chose him Lucile don't do it_." I just shrugged it off

"Are you ok Luce?" Natsu asked with an extremely worried face.

"I'm okay guys really." no one believed her Wendy came up to her and said she saw the Dragon birth mark.

"Wendy it is nothing don't worry. It is just a birth mark my mom had it to so don't worry about." I said calmly as I saw that she saw my birthmark

"I heard a story from Grandine once about a girl with a dragon tattoo that is a hybrid of a Dragon and a fairie who is in a form of a human." Wendy stated to Lucy scared for her Nee-Chan

**? POV **

"She is back my King, your soon to be Queen!" yelled Acnologia the Dragon

"Good job Acnologia, I will reward you when my Queen comes. I will like you attach My Queens Guild she has joined. Is it Mavis's guild?" I said hoping it was

"Yes it is my King." Said Acnologia

"Good." I said evilly as I smirked

**Natsu's POV**

"_That was really weird Lucy's back was glowing bright yellow and smelled like Laxus. WAIT WHAT, LIKE LAXUS! I got burned from that glow and I'm a fire dragon slayer. That was really weird I felt like I was rejected by Lucy."_I thought to myself as I kept thinking about it.

Gray yelled in my ear "What are you thinkin bout ash brain. Oh my, what you were thinking about this time! Ohhhh Natsu's got a girlfriend." Acting like they were best friends and really ghetto. I plain out punched icecicle, in the face with a flaming fist. "To hell with ya Popsicle. I was not!"

**Lucy's POV**

"OMM (Oh My Mavis) it is soooo cute I wish I had one." I said with a squeal as I saw a black and white dress with a yellow Dragon design on the side

"Totally Lucy you need that." Said Mira and levy together, as I walked like a model after I tried it on.

I bought the dress then yelled "Bye guys I have to go bye." To them as I ran out of the store as I was running I ran right into Laxus I _thought "Mavis he is cute. No Lucy don't think stuff like that you like Natsu. Right?" _I was staring at him the whole time

Laxus cleared his throat to get my attention and it stops my staring as I said a sorry to him.

He said kind of confused "Umm Hey Blondie." As he noticed the small bag on the ground and he picked it up.

**Laxus's POV **

I thought "_God is she cute. WHAT am I thinking_? She is Natsu's, right. God Lucy get out my head." As I noticed that she was staring at me I said "Umm Hey Blondie." As I noticed the small bag on the ground I picked it up and handed it her. She looked at me in surprise like I would never help someone. "See ya at the Guild Blondie." I said as I waved back walking away "God help me with my problem." I mumbled to myself as I swore Lucy heard what I said. God I have a really bad problem.

**Lucy's POV**

** "**OMM I just heard what Laxus said and he is at least 6-7 feet away and he whispered it too. Oh My Mavis! I've got to tell someone, but who? Maybe Levy no, or maybe Mira hell no, or Natsu holy crap no. Who to tell, who to tell?" I was talking to myself not noticing Laxus staring at me. I looked up and saw Laxus staring at me. "Oh crap did he hear what I said."I thought to myself not noticing I said it out loud

"Yes I did hear you, and what was that about oh did hear I something, and yes I did hear what you said." Laxus said to me as I was in shock

"Okay Laxus promise not to tell anyone, not a soul. Kay." I said as I walked away, back to my apartment

**At Lucy's Apartment still Lucy's POV**

"Time to go to sleep of course after a small meal." I mumbled to myself as I walked to my fridge. As I opened my fridge I was horrified MY FRIDGE WAS EMPY NOT EVEN A CRUMB WAS LEFT. I yelled at the top of my lungs "NNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSUUUUUUUU I WANT SOME FOOD, YOU OWE ME NATSU! Oh well no dinner for me to night." As I walked to bed and went to sleep.

**Lucy's Dream**

Lucile, Lucile darling get up. You should find the one you love before you disappear from the world up to the stars .It is time to go to your own time Darling Go." As she disappeared into stars "GO NOW LUCILE." She whispered as she fully disappeared into stars


End file.
